An object of the present invention is to provide a lateral packaging for the grouping and holding together of superimposed articles.
The present invention is an improvement over the arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,918 which relates to a packaging device for the grouping and holding together of superimposed articles in their natural direction and for presenting a rim which is engaged in a slot of the a lateral band having a plurality of sides defined by folding lines perpendicular to the slots. The lateral band surrounding the periphery of a group of articles is provided with at least two series of superimposed parallel slots in which angles or corners of the rims of the articles superimposed in their natural direction are engaged, the slots being provided an alternate manner on the sides of the band.
An object of the present invention is to improve this packaging with a view to protecting the upper face of one of the groups of articles.
According to the present invention a lateral band is interconnected at its upper part by a panel covering an upper face of the articles and a plurality of slots are provided between the panel and the lateral band, said slots receiving the angles or corners of the rims of the articles.